


梗王之王

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Funny Bucky, Gen, Humor, Swearing?, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 又名，托尼是怎么发现巴基的博客的。





	梗王之王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King Of Memes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073540) by [BuckyKingOfMemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyKingOfMemes/pseuds/BuckyKingOfMemes). 



托尼失眠。非常疲倦的时候他才能睡上几个小时，因此他一般不是去健身房，就是加班到精疲力尽为止。今天晚上，他发现健身房已经被占领了：巴恩斯，扎起了头发，不断揍着沉重的沙包。通常托尼会留下一个尴尬的评论，让他自己玩去，但今天他走到了健身房的另一头。设置好一台跑步机之后，托尼开始轻松地跑步，巴恩斯的拳头有节奏地打进沙包里，安静的撞击声听上去有点奇怪。在跑步和咚咚声之间，托尼进入了一种有点恍惚的状态。

然后巴恩斯发出了一声恐怖的嚎叫，将他的左拳拉回，砰地一声，击穿了沉重的沙袋，伴随着一声大吼：“在地狱里死一万次吧！”

托尼从跑步机上摔了下来，他急匆匆地爬起来，远程按下了电梯。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

天哪噜告诉你们我的拳击沙袋里面有只蜘蛛！！！感谢我多年来的战斗经验和武术训练，现在没事了。

Posted at 4:47 AM, 37294 notes

* * *

 

工作间里没咖啡了。公用厨房里肯定还有存货，托尼坐电梯上楼，走过大厅，打着呵欠，然后突然停住了。巴恩斯站在大厅里，裹着一件沉重的皮夹克。两个不祥地鼓鼓囊囊的行李袋挂在他手上，装满了天知道什么东西。巴恩斯听见他走过来的声音，转向他，从头发底下瞪着他。托尼僵住了。

“我需要。”巴恩斯咆哮道，“借把手。”

托尼抽了口气，也许他是钢铁侠，但冬日战士已经成为科学的威胁。“当然。”他尖叫道，退回到了电梯里。他能在布鲁斯的工作室里找到一些咖啡，显然他需要给巴恩斯做条新手臂了。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

当我说我需要借把手的时候我的意思是麻烦你帮我开下门。不过谢谢你给我做的新手臂，用起来不错。

Posted at 2:45 PM, 24739 notes

* * *

 

星期三早晨托尼从他的卧室里溜达出来的时候，巴恩斯正恶狠狠地盯着客厅的窗户外面。他专心致志，身体紧绷，托尼立即就担心起外面是不是有什么威胁来。他走过去，站在士兵身边，留下几英尺的警戒距离。眺望了好一会之后，托尼问：“你在看什么？”

巴恩斯撇过眼给了他一个厌恶的眼神，用他金属的食指戳着玻璃。“那里。”他哼了一声。

托尼什么也没看到。“哪里？”

巴恩斯都没看托尼，更加用力地点了点。“就在那里。”

托尼还是什么也没看到，他不想冒再次询问让巴恩斯生气的风险，喃喃道：“哦，那个啊。”然后走向了机房。他需要升级贾维斯的远程威胁算法了。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

在那边的楼顶上有个鸽子窝，从上面掉下来的鸟屎在墙上画了个大几把。啊，自然之美。

Posted at 4:03 PM, 74927 notes

* * *

 

星期天托尼窝在沙发上，一边看电视一边在平板电脑上工作，这时候巴恩斯冲了过去。他的眉毛愤怒地皱起，脸上手上到处都是可疑的红色液体，更让人在意的是他的金属手里握着一把同样染满红色液体的巨大厨刀。托尼将自己藏进沙发里假装不存在，直到巴恩斯离开房间。当门在超级战士身后关上时他长长地舒了一口气，非常谨慎地不去思考为什么巴恩斯满身是血。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

厨房纪要：如果你找不到开罐器的话，不要试图捅开罐头，你不会成功的，而且没什么事情比浪费掉樱桃派的馅料更糟了。

Posted at 2:12 PM, 6730 notes

* * *

 

也许托尼周三晚上有点没睡好，也许他是在昨天的战斗中被打出了点脑震荡，所以就算他先撞上门再撞上巴恩斯也是可以原谅的吧，对吧？如果他运气足够好的话。但愿。巴恩斯给了他一个冬兵专属的死亡凝视，对着托尼伸出左手。托尼往后怂了一下，瞪大眼睛。巴恩斯的手握成了拳头，金属片咯咯作响。发明家转过身摇摇晃晃飞快地冲过大厅，巴恩斯不会从背后给他一枪的吧，对吗？

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

你有遇到过什么人生活不能自理到让你必须阻止自己的身体不去自动把他捡起来然后打包进毯子里面吗？？？是的我知道你是个强壮的大男人但是你就这么撞到一扇门上然后对它说抱歉，完全没注意到血从你鼻子里流出来了，这是在喊救命吧！

Posted at 8:26 AM, 36850 notes

* * *

 

巴恩斯又一次怒视着他，托尼开始怀疑他到底还有没有其他表情了，或者他的指令集里面就只有“疯子”和“更疯”两个选项。他现在应该没有什么重大发现吧，神盾局的分析师都已经对同一段材料做第三次汇报了。巴恩斯究竟发现了什么？也许不是托尼，也许是托尼背后的什么东西。托尼稍微侧了一下身，巴恩斯冷冷的眼睛就像鲨鱼一样跟着他移动，他肯定是在盯着托尼，天啊。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

为什么有些人的头发总是这么好？我的头发看上去就像七十八年没洗头了一样，不公平。

Posted at 4:36 PM, 38053 notes

* * *

 

事情发生在星期天的早上，巴恩斯搬进复仇者大厦两个月之后，托尼在他的工作间里，不守安息日而是将昆式原型机上的一些修改焊接起来。然后巴恩斯出现在了他的工作台边。托尼吓得连手里的焊枪都掉了，铅水在桌子上溅得到处都是。巴恩斯向前冲去抓住了热烫的焊枪，用肉手，他显然是出于本能，因为他立即就大叫起来：“卧槽！”并且再次将它扔掉了。焊枪在地上尴尬地转了一圈，他们两个人都盯着对方。

“你的确知道我有心脏病，是吧？”托尼脱口而出，他一向不喜欢沉默。“我的意思是说，我不太确定你是不是想要谋杀我，不过吓死我的方案确实棒棒哒哦，就在这，你知道的。”

巴恩斯一脸震惊。看看！他可以做出疯子之外的表情嘛！“什么？我——我没有想要吓死你。我绝对不会谋杀你的。你——你真的以为我——”

“对啊！”托尼吼道。“完全正确！你看过你自己的脸吗？我的天，你是我见过的最可怕的人——”巴恩斯显然也可以做出“被深深伤害了，我要哭了哦”的表情。“——我的意思是说，不是吗？当然不是？”操，进展不太顺利啊。

“对不起，我就是长这样——娜特说这叫天生臭脸？我不是故意的。就是……就长这样了……”

托尼哼了一声，巴恩斯显然认为这是拒不接受他的解释，因为他继续说了下去：“我知道我不能——不能证明我不是故意的，你有权——”

“事实上，先生。如果可以的话。”贾维斯打断了巴恩斯的结结巴巴。“这些东西可能有助于我们了解当前的情况。”

AI说话的同时，一个红色和黑色的网页出现在托尼面前的全息屏幕上。“你要给我看什么，老贾？”

“这是，”计算机宣布，“巴恩斯中士的博客。我标出了那些与您的互动有关的PO文，并且提供了上下文。”

“他的……博客。”

“正是。”

巴恩斯在托尼的注视下开始坐立不安，畏缩地盯着地面。“我的治疗师说这是个好主意。”

托尼怀疑地嗯嗯两声，开始滚动页面浏览PO文。几分钟之后，他推开了窗户，绕过工作台。

“你。”他说，一根手指戳着巴恩斯过于发达的胸肌，巴恩斯看上去很可怕。“真是搞笑高手。为什么我没注意到这个？不，等等，我知道我怎么会错过了。高大，黑暗，杀气腾腾，不过你是怎么容忍这么多无礼之词的啊？用超级战士血清吗？就像浩克一样？你总是这么会说俏皮话吗？”

巴恩斯露出了一个介于困惑与轻松之间的便秘表情。“我……猜？我不是很会说话，再说了，写出来要容易些。”

“贾维斯，我的手机在哪？帮我订阅那个博客。巴恩斯，把你的手机拿来。你需要记下我的号码。没有你的吐槽我撑不过下一场神盾局汇报的。我们会成为最好的朋友。”

巴恩斯慢慢露出了一个害羞的笑容。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

@屌型大楼：

我很高兴我们已经把事情搞清楚了，不过要是你告诉史蒂夫我就是那个把电梯音乐改成《星条侠胸怀大计》的人的话，我真的会杀了你的。

Posted at 11:35 AM, 792 notes


End file.
